Lonely Mercenary
by NandaCullen02
Summary: Para Isabella Swan trabalhar no escritório de Edward Cullen, um dos criminalistas mais famosos de Chicago, não era problema, ainda que ele fosse mandão e jamais se preocupasse com ela.
1. Capitulo I

**Lonely Mercenary**

Para Isabella Swan trabalhar no escritório de Edward Cullen, um dos criminalistas mais famosos de Chicago, não era problema, ainda que ele fosse mandão e jamais se preocupasse com ela. Até que algo inesperado aconteceu e ambos tiveram de partir para uma missão secreta na América Central. E foi lá que ela conheceu o lado perigoso de Edward, ao saber mais sobre seu passado como mercenário. Quando ela começa a sentir o desejo cada vez mais intenso no olhar de Edward, ela se dá conta de que tinha uma imagem completamente errada sobre ele. Mas ele já se apossou de seu coração, deixando-a indefesa e à mercê de seus caprichos...

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO I<strong>

Logo nos primeiros minutos de expediente, Isabella Swan se preparou para um dia difícil no escritório, Edward chegara agitado e inquieto, muito diferente do costumeiro comportamento calmo e afável.

A ansiedade do chefe a deixara preocupada. Edward nunca se irritava com os pequenos incidentes da Cullen&Black, ao contrario: demonstrava extrema segurança diante das situações mais delicadas e as resolvia com habilidade e sangue-frio. Segundo ele próprio confessava, esse temperamento era um dos grandes responsáveis por seu sucesso como advogado.

Naquela manhã, estava irreconhecível, Bella pensou enquanto preparava o café. Pela primeira vez em dois anos, via Edward à beira do descontrole. Cogitou em perguntar-lhe, mas logo desistiu da idéia. O chefe sempre mantivera com ela um relacionamento estritamente profissional. Jamais revelara nem um detalhe sequer de sua vida particular. E Bella não achou conveniente mudar justo quando ele estava tão nervoso.

Só algo muito sério o deixaria tão alterado. O que seria? De certo, nada tinha a ver com os problemas dos clientes. Criminalista hábil e famoso, um dos mais de conceituados de Chicago, nenhum caso o apavorava, por mais intricado. Refletindo sobre isso, Bella entrou na sala do chefe com a bandeja de café. Para sua surpresa, Edward recusou a bebida com um gesto impaciente.

— Não quero café Srta. Isabella! Onde estão minhas anotações? Deixei-as aqui, em cima desta pasta preta! Já disse mil vezes que detesto quando arruma minha mesa antes de eu chegar!

— Acontece que não coloquei nada em ordem ainda. Estava trabalhando nas fichas dos clientes e só depois de lhe servir o café, viria arrumar suas coisas. Não é assim que faço todos os dias?

— Eu preciso das anotações que fiz sobre aqueles envelopes, Srta. Isabella — ele repetiu, como se não tivesse ouvido as explicações, — E também dos cartões de apresentação que me deram ontem.

Quando Edward a tratava por "senhorita", era sinal de que a situação não estava das melhores. Em geral, ele pretendia lhe pedir para trabalhar até mais tarde. Ou, pior que isso, algum serviço não o contentara. De qualquer maneira, tratamento formal significava algumas horas extras de expediente. E bem naquele dia, quando ela planejara sair um pouco mais cedo para ir ao cinema...

— Deixe que eu procuro — propôs, resignada. — Quem sabe consigo achar.

— Ah, por favor, não! Você vai demorar um século com essa mania de perfeição. Querer tudo arrumadinho vinte e quatro horas por dia é pura perda de tempo, Bella.

Sem contradizê-lo, ela esperou as ordens. Edward cada vez mais agitado desapertou o nó da gravata. Gotículas de suor brotavam-lhe das têmporas, umedecendo-lhe a raiz dos cabelos ruivos.

— E o café, não vai tomá-lo? — ela perguntou, vendo-o perde-se cada vez mais numa bagunça de papéis e cartões.

— Ah! Quero sim.

Sorriu para ela, num mudo pedido de desculpas pela explosão gratuita. Logo em seguida, o sorriso se transformou numa careta de desagrado.

— Que café horrível, Bella! — exclamou. — Está gelado!

Ela soltou um suspiro, sem esconder a impaciência. Quase o acusou de ser responsável pela temperatura do café e só se controlou com grande esforço.

— Eu vou buscar outro, depois eu arrumo essa confusão para você — anunciou impassível, pegando a bandeja.

— Pois prefiro que termine aquelas fichas de ontem. Aliás, já deviam estar prontas e arquivadas.

— Eu estava terminando de datilografá-las quando parei para lhe servir o café.

— Pois devia tê-las terminado antes! Onde está seu senso de prioridade, Bella!

Meio atônita, ela engoliu uma resposta ácida. Numa situação normal, não aturaria tantos desaforos calada. Só relevava porque Edward sempre fora cortês, principalmente com ela. Mesmo quando não estava satisfeito, jamais usara aquele tom de voz para repreendê-la. Qual seria a razão de tamanho mau humor?

Com habitual autocontrole, Bella foi até sua própria sala para buscar algumas das fichas que já havia aprontado. Voltou e estendeu-as na direção de Edward e sentiu o sangue ferver nas veias diante da expressão surpresa no rosto dele.

— O que é isso? — ele indagou, franzindo a testa.

— As fichas prontas, ora!

— Mas aqui só têm algumas. Eu preciso de todas.

Bella saiu de novo em silêncio. Quando retornou, quinze minutos depois, trazia o restante das fichas, um café bem quente e as anotações ininteligíveis do chefe. Colocou tudo sobre a mesa e ergueu o queixo, num desafio.

— Espero que agora esteja satisfeito, senhor!

Edward soltou um suspiro de fastio.

— Assim não dá, Bella! Se eu falo com você num tom mais alto, você fica toda magoada. Aqui não é um internato para adolescentes, moça!

— Já deu para perceber, senhor. Com licença!

Saiu pisando duro e foi para sua escrivaninha, onde datilografou varias petições. Não havia maneira melhor para descarregar a raiva. Estava tão entretida no trabalho que só ouviu o telefone quando o aparelho já tocara duas vezes. Ia tirar o fone do gancho, mas a campainha emudeceu. Dando de ombros, continuou as petições e, ao terminá-las, levou-as para a sala do chefe, junto com outro café quente e o bloco de anotações.

Encontrou ele ao telefone falando um tanto aflito com alguém que ela não conseguiu identificar. Quando desligou, pediu um processo do arquivo, indicando-lhe a página e o parágrafo. Embora não estivesse mais tão irritado quanto no inicio da manhã, não se refizera ainda do súbito ataque de nervosismo.

Embora não o demonstrasse, a mudança brusca no comportamento de Edward preocupava Bella. Em mais de dois anos de convivência, era a primeira vez que ele a tratava daquela forma. Um pouco magoada, foi procurar o processo, trouxe-os e em seguida anotou algumas cartas ditadas por ele. Agradeceu a Deus por não ter perdido nenhuma aula de taquigrafia no curso de secretariado, pois a rapidez do ditado era estonteante.

Foi um alivio poder retornar pouco depois a sua saleta para datilografar as cartas. Mal iniciara o trabalho e o telefone tocou novamente. Era uma ligação internacional para o Sr. Cullen. Bella esperou a telefonista completá-la e, em seguida, transferiu-a para Edward, só podia ser da Itália onde Alice, irmã dele, morava com o marido.

Logo esqueceu o telefonema, entretida com a rotina do escritório, sempre atribulada. Para não atrapalhar o serviço, prendeu os cabelos longos e escuros num coque e arregaçou as mangas longas do vestido verde-água. Nem sabia para que se arrumava com tanto apuro para trabalhar, suspirou, desanimada. Naquela mesa, nem parecia à mesma que se maquilava no espelho todas as manhãs. Um par de óculos de aro leve encobria-lhe metade da beleza dos olhos achocolatados, grandes e profundos. Os cabelos, sedosos e levemente encaracolados, perdiam a vida no costumeiro coque preso por dois ohashi. E ninguém lhe notaria o corpo magro, mas bem-feito, pois ela passava a maior parte do tempo sentada na frente da maquina ou do computador. Uma vida certamente muito diferente da das outras moças de vinte e três anos.

Talvez por isso nem mesmo Edward a tratasse como mulher. Naqueles dois anos de convivência diária, sempre fora gentil e atencioso com ela, mas sem abandonar um ar de irmão mais velho. Algumas vezes, ela o flagrava numa admiração nada fraternal, observando-a enquanto trabalhava. No entanto, eram momentos tão rápidos que sempre lhe ficava a impressão de estar imaginando coisas.

Quase nada se conhecia sobre a vida particular de Edward Mansen Cullen. Entre os poucos comentários que ouvira dos outros funcionários, Bella descobrira que ele fizera faculdade de direito à noite, trabalhando durante o dia para sustentar os estudos. E graças a uma inteligência privilegiada, conquistara uma boa condição social em pouco tempo, destacando-se entre os colegas pelo gosto por desafios. Quanto mais complicado o caso, mais prazer Edward tinha em defendê-lo.

Elegante e charmoso de certo faziam sucesso também com as mulheres, mas sobre isso não conversava com ninguém. Não tinha amigos nem família, exceto Alice, a irmã casada. Aparentemente, não possuía compromisso sério, pois sempre que precisava de alguma informação mais feminina, recorria a Bella. As pessoas que o procuravam no escritório só o faziam por motivos profissionais. E, talvez por morar sozinho, ele costumava permanecer no escritório até mais tarde. Todos no prédio ficavam curiosos a respeito da vida intima de Edward, inclusive o sócio dele, Jacob Black. Bella não era exceção. Arredio e discreto, ele não fazia confidencias a ninguém. Nem mesmo a idade revelava. Apenas pelas linhas profundas do rosto calculavam que estava por volta dos trinta e poucos anos.

Só confiava em Bella quando se tratava de fazer contatos ou fazer depoimentos. Ela já o acompanhava a encontros secretos com assassinos confessos, em locais e horários nada convencionais. Edward não media sacrifícios para obter informações importantes para seus processos. Isso o transformava numa espécie de detetive, auxiliando a solucionar os problemas intricados da justiça criminal.  
>E Bella adorava a vida movimentada que a veia de investigador do patrão lhe proporcionava. Saíra da pequena cidade de Forks, em busca de uma carreira mais emocionante do que ajudar os pais na administração da fazenda. Viera para Chicago aos vinte anos, depois de lutar muito para convencer a família de sua necessidade de independência. Trabalhara quase um ano para um primo distante, enquanto fazia um curso de secretaria executiva. Não era o emprego de seus sonhos e o salário era muito abaixo de suas expectativas, mas, pelo menos, dava para custear os estudos.<p>

Pouco depois de Bella terminar o curso, seu primo falecera de um mal súbito. Ela se candidatará a empregos em diversas agências da cidade, mas fora por um anúncio de jornal que entrara em contanto com Edward. Para sua enorme surpresa, levara apenas cinco minutos para conseguir a vaga.

Desde primeiro contato, existira entre ambos uma simpatia recíproca que, com o tempo, transformara-se em respeito e admiração. Graças a Edward, Bella acrescentara ao seu currículo de secretaria conhecimentos preciosos sobre advocacia. Agora, dois anos depois seu trabalho ia muito além de datilografar cartas e tirar cópias. Manejava com habilidade qualquer tipo de computador de terceira geração, administrava a parte financeira do escritório e, ainda, acompanhava o chefe em viagens de negócios. Essa ultima atribuição gerava uma serie de comentários maldosos por parte das outras secretarias do prédio. Bella não se incomodava com os rumores entre ela e Edward. Afinal, ninguém acreditaria que estivesse imune aos encontros do patrão.

Sacudiu a cabeça com um sorriso irônico quando acabou de registrar as cartas no computador. Se alguma das moças visse Edward naquela manhã, não cobiçaria o emprego dela...Pensava nisso quando ele abriu a porta da sala de repente e saiu, apressado, seguido pelo sócio.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Edward, seja razoável! — Jacob Black dizia nervoso. — Isso é um caso para a policia resolver. Você só vai se meter em complicações.

Sem lhe dar ouvidos, Edward parou diante da escrivaninha de Bella com uma expressão sombria no rosto pálido. Os cabelos acobreados estavam em ligeiro desalinho. E nos olhos verdes sombreados por cílios espessos, havia uma desesperada determinação.

— Seu passaporte está em dia, Bella

— Está sim, por...

— Então vá para casa e arrume a mala. Espero você aqui dentro de uma hora.

— Pode-me dizer aonde vamos?

— No caminho eu lhe explico tudo, está bem? Agora não tenho tempo. Leve bastante jeans, camisetas largas, sapatos confortáveis... E não se esqueça aquela licença de radioamador.

Bella procurava, em vão, entender aqueles pedidos contraditórios. Roupas de turista não combinava com uma licença de radioamador!

— Edward, isso é uma loucura! — Jake objetou, desesperado. — Não tome decisões de cabeça quente desse jeito!

— Cuide dos meus casos até eu voltar, Jake — Edward pediu, ignorando os apelos do sócio. — Peça ajuda a Charlie se aparecer algum problema. Eu não sei direito quando vou voltar.

— Edward, escute, por favor. Você pode complicar muito as coisas com essa atitude impensada.

— Bella, antes de sair, ligue para a agencia de empregos e peça uma secretária temporária para Jake — Edward mandou já caminhando para a porta. — Vou para casa pegar algumas coisas e volto logo. Por favor, não se atrase, está bem!

Saiu apressado antes que o sócio protestasse mais uma vez. Sozinho com Bella, Jake passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros enquanto andava pela sala, inquieto. Depois, parou diante da ampla janela e observou a paisagem com ar ausente.

— Afinal, Jake, o que está acontecendo? — Bella perguntou, preocupada. — Já fiz muitas viagens com Edward, mas nenhuma foi assim, decidida de uma hora para outra.

— Não é uma viagem de negócios Bella. Alice, a irmã de Edward, é casada com um armador italiano riquíssimo. E infelizmente, o sequestro de pessoas importantes está virando moda...

— Sequestraram o Jasper?

―Pior ainda, querida: apanharam Alice. Parece que ela estava em Roma fazendo compras quando aconteceu

— Oh, meu deus! Não admira que Edward esteja tão alterado. Ele adora a irmã!

— É natural: a família Cullen se resume nos dois. Os sequestradores querem cem milhões de dólares como resgate e Jasper, não possui essa quantia em dinheiro vivo. Está desesperado, coitado! Se não pagar dentro de três dias ou avisar a policia, Alice morre.

— E Edward está indo para a Itália para salvá-la.

— Acertou. Só resta saber como!

— De certo, levando o dinheiro do resgate. Mas por que eu vou também? Para preencher o cheque para ele?

— E eu sei? Sou apenas o sócio, lembra? Comigo, ele não solta uma palavra sequer, você sabe disso.

Bella levantou-se e suspirou, irritada.

— Qualquer dia, eu arranjo um emprego decente! — desabafou. — É claro que compreendo o drama pessoal de Edward, mas ele não permite que ninguém o ajude! E para falar a verdade, ando cansada de correr atrás do chefe, me metendo nas confusões mais loucas. Um dia é um assassino escondido no covil qualquer que temos de encontrar; outro, os membros da Máfia... — Apesar do tom ressentido, Bella tinha um brilho divertido no olhar. Sabia que não enganava ninguém: ela adorava aquela vida.

— Alice é irmã dele e, como você mesma disse, Edward a adora. É capaz de qualquer maluquice para salvá-la, desde que não coloque a vida dela em perigo. E você conhece a teimosia dele tão bem quanto eu. Quando enfia uma coisa na cabeça, nem Deus consegue tirar!

— Mas o que ele vai poder fazer, a não ser pagar o resgate? Se fosse especialista em Direito internacional, ainda haveria chance de arranjar as coisas com o consulado.

— Ele não quer nenhuma autoridade envolvida nisso, querida. E acho melhor se preparar para uma operação meio... Audaciosa.

Bella franziu a testa, intrigada.

— Audaciosa como?

— Não sei, mas pelo gênio de Edward, não posso imaginá-lo resolvendo qualquer tipo de problema da maneira mais simples.

Bella tirou a bolsa da gaveta da escrivaninha com um suspiro resignado.

— Tem razão, Jake . Os métodos de Edward não são nada ortodoxos. No ultimo caso, tivemos de ir para Miami encontrar um informante num deposito abandonado às duas horas da manhã! Quase levamos um tiro por engano, sabia? Só lhe peço um favor, Jake : vou ligar de casa para minha mãe e dizer que vou com meu chefe para a Itália... em férias. Se eu não conseguir encontrá-la e ela ligar para cá, dê o recado do jeitinho que eu falei, está bem?

— Tudo bem, querida, sua mãe vai ficar contente. Mas, para ser franco, não sei como uma moça ajuizada como você consegue trabalhar para um maluco como Edward. Ele ainda vai metê-la numa bela encrenca! Se eu fosse você levaria a serio essa idéia de pedir demissão.— Ela riu.

— Ora, Jake, foi só maneira de dizer. Essa aparência comportada não passa de disfarce, no fundo sou mais maluca do que ele. Você acha que eu conseguiria trabalhar para um advogado normal? Deus me livre passar o dia inteiro sentada na frente de uma escrivaninha, datilografando petições e cartas! Os métodos de Edward podem não ser convencionais, mas são muito excitantes!  
>Jacob deu de ombros.<p>

— Então, chame James Bond e peça a ele algumas aulas sobre explosivos nucleares. Aposto que vai precisar muito se continuar nessa vida. Agora vá e não se preocupe. Eu mesmo ligo para a agência e peço uma substituta para você. Tomara que não seja por muitos dias!

Bella jogou-lhe um beijo e saiu apressada. Pela primeira vez em dois anos, sentia-se um pouco apreensiva. Algo lhe dizia que aquela viagem seria muito diferente das outras.

* * *

><p><em>E ai galerinha do maaaau, mais uma fic aqi quentinha õ_

_Eu sei, no começo é meia confusa mais é SUPER legal a historia. Essa é uma adaptação de Diana Palmer, mais é uma adaptação bem adaptada mesmo, com MTAS mudanças. _

_E então, preciso saber... continua ou não?_


	2. Capitulo II

_UOL, ja que vses pediram eu atendo õ/ apesar de nao ter tido mtos reviews mais sim alerts eu vou deixar passar dessa vez, maais da proxima eu quero MTAS reviews OK!_

_Boa Leitura _

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO II<strong>

Sentar-se na confortável poltrona do avião apos a correria das ultimas horas deveria ser um alivio para Isabella. Entretanto, a tensão de Edward ao lado dela, causava-lhe maus pressentimentos.

Ele quase não conversara desde que haviam decolado. E mesmo agora, depois de horas de viagem continuava trancafiado num silencio enigmático. Para Bella, vê-lo tão preocupado sem nada poder fazer era uma situação angustiante. Edward quase nunca falava da irmã, mas quando isso acontecia, referia-se a ela com uma ternura capaz de justificar todo aquele nervosismo.

— Edward eu sinto muitíssimo por tudo o que esta acontecendo — afirmou, solidária — Imagino o quanto deve estar sendo duro para você e gostaria de ajudá-lo...De verdade. Ha alguma coisa que se possa fazer num caso desses?

Um sorriso torto, de dentes alvíssimos, suavizou por alguns momentos as feições carregadas de Edward.

— Você acha que estamos de mãos atadas? — ele perguntou, com ares de mistério.

Bella observou-o por alguns instantes. Era obvio que ele arquitetara algum plano e, pelo visto, devia ser perigoso. Só restava saber qual era. Mesmo sem esperanças de arrancar-lhe informações, resolveu sondá-lo.

— Você não estava falando serio quando disse que não avisaria as autoridades, estava? — perguntou — Afinal, só o governo tem equipes treinadas para resgatar vitimas de sequestros...

— Os policiais do governo estão ocupados demais com os sequestros políticos.

— E não e o caso de Alice? Ao que eu sabia, todos os sequestros internacionais tem um fundo político...

— Mas esse não esta diretamente relacionado com a política italiana entende? E depois essas equipes especiais não são infalíveis. Não posso arriscar a vida de Alice.

— Nisso você tem razão.

Edward virou-se para olhá-la. A expressão preocupada somava-se agora ternura e atenção.

— Você esta com medo, não e mesmo?

— Um pouco, para ser sincera.

— Pensei que estivesse acostumada, depois de tantas aventuras...

— Todas as nossas viagens anteriores eram assuntos de trabalho. Não havia ninguém conhecido correndo risco de vida.

Ele tirou do bolso a cigarreira de prata e acendeu um cigarro, tirando dele uma baforada profunda.

— Sei que esta tenso, Edward, mas tente controlar o cigarro — Bella aconselhou-o — nicotina e um veneno para o coração.

— Por que ainda não se casou Bella? — E com um sorriso meio sem jeito diante do espanto dela, ele acrescentou: — Daria uma boa esposa, dedicada e atenciosa...

— Prefiro empregar essas qualidades na minha carreira. Gosto do que faço... Daqui a alguns anos, quem sabe eu não encontro alguém interessante? Por enquanto, estou fascinada mesmo e pelo meu trabalho. Homem nenhum me atrairia tanto.

— É, você nunca se queixou.

— Não tenho razões de me queixar, muito ao contrario. Tenho uma vivencia jurídica que poucos advogados formados possuem. Conheci vários lugares, alguns que nunca sonhei em visitar. Travei contato com todo o tipo de pessoas, desde gangsteres até marginais comuns...

— Que bela descrição de um emprego para se fazer ao patrão! — ele interrompeu-a rindo.

— Pois para mim, não existe cargo melhor. Detestaria a vida monótona que as outras secretarias levam.

— Você não é só uma secretaria, já a considero uma assistente. Na verdade pensei em mandá-la para a faculdade de Direito no próximo semestre, você tem muito jeito, sabia?

Ela riu sacudindo a cabeça.

— Não tenho não. Não tenho sangue frio para aguentar quieta as provocações do adversário no tribunal, testemunhas mentindo o tempo todo... Juro que mataria alguém!

— Mas você não precisa ser criminalista. Consultoria jurídica, direito de família, transferência de títulos de propriedade... Há tantas coisas no direito que exigiriam menos de seus nervos do que um tribunal... Seria pena desperdiçar tanto talento.

— Obrigado, mas não tenho certeza de que e isso que eu quero de verdade. Gosto de advocacia agora, mas não sei se essa paixão pode durar a vida inteira. Uma coisa e ser secretaria num escritório de advocacia. Outra, muito diferente e ser dona do escritório.

— Quantos anos você tem, Bella?

— Vinte e três.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça com um sorriso misterioso. Observou-lhe o rosto jovial, em contraste com o bem comportado conjunto branco e os óculos de leitura pousados no auto da cabeça. Toda ela possuía uma elegância especial, estranha mescla de sensualidade de mulher e da graça de menina.

— Pois sempre pensei que você ainda não tivesse vinte. — Confessou.

Bella soltou uma gargalhada espontânea.

— Você poderia repetir isso daqui a vinte anos, Edward? Garanto que adorarei ouvir.

Ele riu também, deliciado com o trocadilho. Pela primeira vez, Bella teve certeza de que Edward estava flertando com ela. O sorriso dele emanava um calor e uma intensidade inquietante, envolvente. Era como se um campo magnético poderoso os rodeasse, perturbando.

— Se não for advogada, o que você pretende ser? — ele perguntou, recostando-se na poltrona.

— Ainda não decidi. Talvez uma agente secreta... Ou quem sabe,uma espiã industrial bem ousada. — E tomando um ar serio, acrescentou: — No momento, só me interessa saber para onde estamos indo.

— Para a Itália, claro.

— Sim, mas que lugar da Itália?

— Você é curiosa, hein? Estamos indo para Roma, resgatar minha irmã.

Jake tinha razão, Edward era maluco mesmo! E ela uma desvairada porque, ao invés de causar-lhe medo, a perspectiva do resgate a excitava, Bella pensou com um sorriso, olhando as nuvens brancas e fofas através da janela.

— Rindo de mim, Srta Swan?

Apesar da brincadeira, havia uma sensualidade inegável na voz de Edward. Inclinou-se sobre ela a pretexto de apagar o cigarro, invadindo-a inteira com o perfume másculo e agreste misturado a um leve cheiro de tabaco. Depois, voltou a aposição normal bem devagar, observando-a com insistência.

Bella perdeu-se por um momento naquelas pupilas, repletas de mistérios insondáveis. Sabia-se em perigo, mas deixava o feitiço se completar por inteiro. E, ao mesmo tempo, crescia dentro dela uma estranha segurança, com se ela própria fosse a feiticeira, não a vitima da magia.

— Pensei muito antes de trazê-la comigo — ele disse de repente — Se pudesse escolher, não a envolveria nessa historia. Mas não posso confiar em mais ninguém, Bella, e a situação e muito delicada para arriscar. Alem do mais... não acostumo viajar sem você.

Bella agradeceu com um ligeiro aceno de cabeça. Melhor contornar a situação, caso contrario aquela viagem teria consequências seriíssimas...para ela.

— Espero que tenha consciência de que, agindo de forma paralela à lei, também esta colocando em risco a vida de Alice.

— Sei disso, mas não tenho escolha. Se eu não agir logo, ela morre, talvez ate em menos tempo. Se envolvermos as autoridades, as negociações com os sequestradores ficarão muito mais lentas e complicadas. E ficar esperando que a situação se resolva sem fazer nada e impossível para mim.

— Eu compreendo.

E Bella entendia de verdade. Um homem com o temperamento enérgico e ativo de Edward jamais se conformaria em esperar as decisões alheias. Lutava-se com tamanho empenho pela vida dos clientes, o que não faria pela própria irmã.

Observou-o por alguns instantes, num silencio cheio de admiração. Ele sorriu-lhe e tomou-lhe a mão, inundando-se de corpo e alma num calor aconchegante e sensual.

— Estou fazendo o que acho certo — explicou, agora certo. — Não temos certeza de que os sequestradores ainda mantêm Alice na Itália. Se for assim, ficara bem mais fácil. Mas se as suspeitas de Jasper estiverem certas... Ele acha que conheço um dos sequestradores, um antigo colega meu... de colégio. A família possui uma fazenda na América Central e, se eles a levaram para lá, ai sim, as coisas ficam feias de verdade.

— E como eles estão negociando com Jasper ?

— Um dos integrantes do grupo tem se comunicado por telefone para acertar o recebimento do resgate. Apesar disso, tenho o pressentimento de que precisaremos viajar muito, antes desse pesadelo acabar...

— Mas pode ser que não. Quem sabe não resolvemos esse problema na Itália mesmo...

— Tomara! Mas de todo jeito, a Itália é uma escala obrigatória para nos. Preciso encontrar alguns amigos que, há muito tempo, ficaram me devendo um favor. Chegou à hora de cobrá-los.

A expressão de Edward tornou-se distante e dura. Havia uma aura de mistério em torno dele e de seu passado que atraia Bella de maneira quase irresistível.

— Quer dizer que vamos levar um grupo conosco — ela deduziu pensativa.

— Você me surpreende Bella. A maioria das mulheres no seu lugar estaria tremendo de medo. E você me parece... animada.

Ela riu um tanto envergonhada. Afinal, a viagem não era nenhum passeio.

— Sinto muito Edward, mas sou mesmo meio doida. Essa situação me faz sentir num daqueles seriados de televisão.

— Já sei, sobre grupos de voluntários que defendem a liberdade no mundo ocidental não é? Só que na vida real, essas pessoas se chamam mercenários, combatem por dinheiro e servem quem paga mais, não quem esta com a razão. E uma profissão duvidosa no aspecto ético e perigosíssimo do ponto de vista material. A maioria dos mercenários ou morre cedo ou passa a metade da vida na cadeia. Nem tudo é bonitinho como aparece na TV.

A amargura daquelas palavras espantou Bella.

— Não sabia que era tão preconceituoso doutor — afirmou irônica — Parece odiar todos os mercenários do mundo! Aposto que todos eles têm bons motivos para viver dessa maneira.

— Não odeio ninguém, Bella pelo contrario, tenho e muita pena... Um amigo meu fazia esse tipo de serviço. Ele lhe contaria historias terríveis sobre essa profissão.

— Você conhece um ex-mercenário de verdade? Ah, Edward você poderia me apresentar a ele!... Isso é se for possível, claro.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça com um suspiro.

— Bella o que eu faço com você?

— A culpa é sua, você me corrompeu! Eu levava uma vidinha calma e, para mim, gangster e mercenários eram uma realidade fantástica, como discos voadores. Seu amigo ainda esta vivo?

— Esta, claro.

— Ele confiaria em mim?

— Acho que o problema não e esse. Você não gostaria das histórias dele. Algumas são realmente sórdidas!

— Mais do que as que já ouvi dos assassinos e mafiosos enquanto tomávamos o depoimento deles? Pois deixe-me julgar isso por mim mesma. E não se esqueça de me dizer quantos mercenários integram esse grupo que vamos encontrar em Roma... Agora é melhor apertamos o cinto, estamos chegando ao aeroporto.

Ele a obedeceu sorrindo.

— Se soubesse que era tão difícil enganar você, Bella, a teria deixado em casa.

— E perderia seu para isso que me trouxe não foi? O velho álibi dos namorados em ferias.

Dizendo isso, soltou o cabelo, guardou na bolsa os óculos de leitura e abriu o primeiro botão da blusa. Depois sacudiu a cabeça com vigor, fazendo os caracóis escuros ganharem volume.

— E agora? — perguntou, com um leve desafio no sorriso maroto — Pareço uma turista em ferias?

Edward sorriu também, observando a transformação, encantado.

— Mais do que isso : parece a namorada mais linda que um homem podia desejar.

— Olhe que eu acredito!... E como devo chamá-lo? Não posso me referir a meu "namorado" como Edward, ou Cullen, não acha?

— Chame-me de James ou Dane, com preferir Bella.

Ele pronunciara-lhe o nome devagar, com ternura envolvente. Bella fitou-o com um olhar graciosamente decidido.

— Então, vai ser James, está bem? Mas, olhe, um namorado em férias tem de ser bem-humorado do que você tem sido nessas últimas horas, não acha? Se ficar carrancudo como hoje de manhã, ninguém vai acreditar no seu disfarce.

— Pode deixar, Bella, serei uma companhia a sua altura, prometo. Não permitirei que lhe aconteça mal algum... E vou prestar muito mais atenção em você do que no escritório, está bem? Por favor, me perdoe por hoje de manhã.

— Tudo bem, eu entendi que estava preocupado. Nem parecia o Edward que eu conheço... Mas, falando sério, se cuide no resgate de Alice. Você é corajoso demais para o meu gosto... e, tenho certeza, para os dos sequestradores também.

Ele sorriu com ternura, grato pela preocupação de Bella.

— Vou seguir seu conselho, claro, mas nem tente me convencer a não participar dessa ação. Eu e Alice tivemos muitos momentos difíceis quando éramos crianças e a todos superamos juntos, só nós dois. Mal entendíamos a vida quando meu pai morreu... Afogou-se na banheira de casa numa de suas costumeiras bebedeiras, imagine só! Então, minha mãe começou a trabalhar como faxineira para sustentar nossos estudos. Quando eu e Alice ficamos mais crescidos, também arranjamos empregos para ajudá-la nas despesas da casa... Eu ainda não estava com quinze anos quando minha mãe morreu de um ataque cardíaco. A saúde dela nunca foi muito boa e o trabalho pesado, as preocupações lhe encurtaram a vida ainda mais... — Edward baixou os olhos, numa tentativa de controlar a emoção.

— Eu jurei a ela que eu ia tomar conta de Alice, em qualquer situação. E, mesmo se não tivesse jurado, não poderia deixar a vida de minha irmã depender de estranhos, entende? Tirá-la dessa armadilha é ponto de honra pra mim.

—Eu compreendo suas razões, mas você é advogado, não policial. O que vai poder fazer contra homens armados até os dentes?

— Você vai ver, quando chegar a hora. Ainda não estou tão velho.

— Não se trata disso, Edward...

— _James_, esqueceu?

Bella um suspiro resignado. Os dois anos de convivência haviam-lhe ensinado a não argumentar contra a teimosia dele.

Olhou pela janela o aeroporto iluminado, as luzes de neon espelhando reflexos de prata na noite clara. Quando o avião começou as manobras de aterrissagem, James segurou-lhe a mão com um sorriso.

— Estamos chegando, Bella. Roma, a "Cidade Eterna", será nossa por alguns dias.

Fascinada, Bella observou os pequenos pontos iluminados lá embaixo. Cada um deles de certo significava um monumento secular, cujas paredes eram testemunhas da história... Pena não poder visitar esses lugares! Edward não teria tempo nem cabeça para excursões turísticas com Alice correndo risco de vida. De qualquer forma, estava contente por viver aquela aventura ao lado de um homem tão corajoso.

Olhando através da janela do automóvel, Bella parecia estar sonhando. O carro seguia pela Via Transtevere, na parte antiga da cidade. Da milenar ponte sobre o Tibre, viam-se as sete colinas, imponentes testemunhas da fundação de Roma. Ruínas majestosas ladeavam toda a estrada, dando idéia do esplendor do império em seu apogeu.

Quando passaram diante do Coliseu a caminho do hotel, ela não conteve uma exclamação. As muralhas enormes, iluminadas por luzes indiretas, provocaram-lhe uma emoção inexplicável, como se retornasse a um passado desconhecido. Edward segurou-lhe a mão e lhe sorriu com ternura.

— Vamos arranjar um tempinho para visitar todas essas belezas — prometeu.

— Não se incomode, James. Essa não é exatamente uma viagem de turismo, nós sabemos disso.

— Mas os outros não sabem nem devem descobrir. Vamos fingir mesmo que estamos em férias, não vamos? Então o negocio é aproveitar as oportunidades. Não é todo dia que podemos vir a Roma

— Falando sério, James, o que nós vamos fazer... quanto àquele assunto?

Edward se inclinou um pouco na poltrona, elegante e vigoroso no terno cinza-claro que vestia. E Bella se perguntou como não reparara antes no charme másculo daquele homem, mesmo convivendo com ele há dois anos.

— Ainda não sei direito, preciso conversar antes com meus amigos. Melhor não se preocupar com isso por enquanto, meu anjo. Chegando ao hotel, tomaremos um bom banho e descansaremos um pouco... Só que teremos que dividir uma suíte... Você se incomoda muito?

— E por que deveria?

Edward sorriu, um tanto encabulado diante da inocência estampada no rosto dela.

— É , por que deveria? — murmurou, olhando pela janela. — Espero que Carlisle tenha recebido meu recado. Não vejo a hora de entrar em contato com ele!

— Quem é Carlisle?

— Um conhecido meu. É intermediário entre eu e Jasper.

— Jasper e Alice não moram em Roma, não é?

— Não, vivem em Palermo. Por isso mesmo não fui para lá. Não quero que nada nos ligue ao sequestro.

— E Carlisle pode descobrir se Alice ainda na Itália.

—Espero que sim.

Edward se trancou num silêncio preocupado e Bella não insistiu em perguntar. Distraiu-se em observar a sucessão dos prédios modernos que substituíam, no centro da cidade, os antiquíssimos monumentos.

Percorreram em silêncio o restante do trajeto até o hotel. O prédio de arquitetura arrojada e luxuosa deixou-a impressionada. Na recepção, foram acolhidos com extrema gentileza pela recepcionista e conduzidos depressa à suntuosa suíte reservada para ambos.

James tivera o cuidado de escolher um apartamento com dois quartos. Bella agradeceu mentalmente o cavalheirismo dele. Já lhe bastava o constrangimento de estar num país estranho com alguém com quem não tinha a mínima intimidade. E, ainda por cima, dormindo com ele quase no mesmo quarto...

Se bem que a situação nada tinha de normal. Mesmo se quisesse esquecer isso, o nervosismo de Edward a lembrava dos riscos envolvidos naquela viagem. Observou-o enquanto ele andava pela sala, procurando algo para se distrair. Mal disfarçava a ansiedade pelo toque do telefone. Fumava um cigarro atrás do outro, de vez em quando lançando olhares aflitos para o aparelho mudo.

Não podemos fazer anda para ajudá-lo, Bella foi para o quarto e desfez as malas. Se continuasse olhando aquele homem andar de um lado para o outro no mais absoluto silêncio, teria um ataque de nervos. Já se preparava para tomar um banho quando o telefone tocou. Na certa, era o tal amigo com noticias de Alice.

Apressou-se e poucos minutos mais tarde saía do quarto vestindo um jeans e um moletom rosa pálido. Os cabelos soltos e ainda úmidos lhe davam uma aparência juvenil. O disfarce de turista convenceria a qualquer um, pensou satisfeita.

Edward estava diante da janela quando ela entrou. Tirara o paletó e a gravata e desabotoara alguns botões da camisa. Nem parecia o executivo sério que entrava todas as manhãs no escritório, preenchendo cada minuto do expediente dela. Ela sorriu pensando nisso e se aproximou dele com suavidade.

— Tudo bem , James?

Ele virou-se e observou-se por um instante, surpreso e satisfeito ao mesmo tempo. Naquele momento, era como se ambos tivessem se conhecendo de verdade. Longe da correria e dos afazeres do escritório, tornavam-se de repente apenas um homem e uma mulher diante dos perigos da estranha aventura de resgate. E a própria situação os unia de uma forma íntima, criando entre os dois um vínculo poderoso, magnético.

— E então, Edward, quem telefonou? Foi Carlisle?

— Ele mesmo. Alice está fora do país.

— Ah, não!Para onde a levaram?

— Para a Guatemala. Esconderam-na numa fazenda do interior, o quartel-general de um grupo de revolucionário... Só me faltava um envolvimento político nesse caso!

— Então, talvez seja melhor comunicar às autoridades.

Edward repeliu a idéia com um gesto enérgico, enquanto acendia outro cigarro.

— Nem pense nisso!Não quero Alice envolvida numa intriga internacional. Além do mais, não podemos arriscar, isso me aprece coisa de quadrilha poderosa, dessas que têm contatos no mundo inteiro. É um truque velho ele comprarem uma propriedade num país em nome de uma pessoa nascida ou radicada ali há muito tempo. Em geral, essas pessoas são cidadãos acima de qualquer suspeita, escolhidas de propósito para dar mais garantias aos bandidos. Nenhum governo do mundo pode manter propriedades privadas sob vigilância, a não ser que haja uma denúncia muito séria.

— Sequestro é uma denúncia séria, Edward!

— Mas eu não posso fazê-la. Alice é cidadã americana, Jasper é um industrial importante aqui na Itália... Isso basta para envolver três países nessa confusão. E quero os departamentos de Inteligência fora disso. Eles têm mania de tratar qualquer sequestro como terrorismo político e aposto que não é esse o caso.

Bella franziu a testa, espantada.

— E o que pode ser então?

— Grupos de mercenários quando não arranjam trabalho também praticam sequestros, sabia? Eles conhecem bastante gente poderosa para lhes oferecer esconderijo nessas ocasiões. E matam a vitima sem nenhuma piedade quando não conseguem o dinheiro ou se sentem pressionados.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça, desolada. Se as suposições de Edward estivessem corretas, nenhum dos recursos legais funcionaria naquele caso.

— E o que você vai fazer agora? — perguntou inquieta.

— Já fiz. Enviei dinheiro a Carlisle para comprar algumas coisas de que vou precisar. Também pedi a ele para entrar em contato com alguns amigos meus. Eles nos encontrarão na Guatemala, na fazenda de um amigo comum.

Bella soltou um suspiro

— Sabe, quando me candidatei ao cargo de secretaria, pensei que o local de trabalho fosse um escritório de advocacia. Se eu soubesse que o emprego era para acompanhar Indiana Jones, teria pedido um salário bem mais alto!

Edward riu, exibindo os dentes, alvos e bem desenhados. Para Bella foi um alivio vê-lo descontraído ao menos por alguns instantes. Sua angustia nas ultimas horas a sensibilizava muito de perto.

— Quando vamos para a Guatemala? — perguntou dessa vez com seriedade.

— Amanhã. Gostaria de ir hoje mesmo, mas precisamos de tempo para planejar a ação. Seria péssimo se os sequestradores adivinhassem nossas intenções. Além disso, pedi a Carlisle para saber de Jasper de quanto dinheiro ele dispõe para o resgate. E só de madrugada ele pode visitar meu cunhado sem ser visto.

— Então daqui vamos direto para a Guatemala.

— Não primeiro passaremos pelo México... Como vê, teremos "ferias" bem movimentada!

— Melhor deitarmos cedo, nesse caso. Pelo visto, amanhã será um dia mais corrido do que segunda-feira depois de um feriado...

— Ah não, Bella! Eu não conseguiria pregar o olho, estou tenso demais... Que tal se fossemos dar uma volta pela cidade? Ajuda há passar o tempo.

— Mas você não esta cansado? Não prefere tomar um calmante leve e relaxar um pouco?

Edward sorriu-lhe com carinho e aproximou-se. Uma súbita intimidade os ligou numa aura de terna sensualidade.

— Eu prometi a você que daríamos um jeitinho de passear um pouco, não foi? — disse acariciando-lhe o rosto com delicadeza. — Afinal, casais em ferias não ficam trancados em hotéis... Aonde você quer ir?

— Já que insiste... Que tal o Fórum?

Ele observou-lhe a face por um longo tempo, depois lhe tocou de leve os lábios com os dedos, numa caricia sutil.

— Acertei em cheio trazendo você comigo, meu anjo — murmurou — Você é a companhia ideal para um momento tão difícil: corajosa, bem-humorada, cúmplice e... Linda!

— Se continuar me elogiando, eu acabo acreditando, ai você não vai mais me aguentar, hein?

A brincadeira era apenas uma defesa. Bella sentia-se em perigo com a proximidade de Edward, os carinhos das mãos e das palavras dele perturbando de forma assustadora. Disfarçando essas sensações com um sorriso, tentou afastar-se, mas ele a reteve junto a si com um sorriso, segurando-a pelas mãos.

— Não fuja, Isabella — pediu,fitando-a nos olhos com intensidade — Você é linda, mesmo, e inteligente, audaciosa... Sexy! E não me diga que é a primeira vez que alguém lhe diz isso porque não vou acreditar.

— Para ser franca, não é a primeira vez, não. Só acho estranho que você tenha reparado em todas essas qualidades apenas agora, quando estamos sozinhos em um país estranho.

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas, irônico.

—Isso é uma queixa, senhorita?

— Não, estou sendo realista. Acho que o famoso romantismo de Roma lhe subiu a cabeça... ou pior ainda você quer que suba a minha!

No mesmo instante, a seriedade substituiu o ar insinuante no rosto de Edward.

— Vou fingir que não entendi que você me acusou de ser um sedutor barato — afirmou, soltando as mãos dela.

Bella esboçou um sorriso maroto.

— Ainda bem! Estragaria nosso passeio se você emburrasse agora.

— Está sendo covarde, Bella!

— Às vezes covardia e sinônimo de segurança.

— E outras, implicar perder a fatia mais doce da vida. — E como ela ensaiasse um protesto, ele adiantou-se: — Tudo bem, Isabella, eu respeito seus pontos de vista. Não vou forçá-la a nada, é preciso que você acredite nisso e confie em mim... em todos os sentidos, entende?

— Não.

Ele sorriu diante da sinceridade dela. Desarmado, passou a mão pelos cabelos, como se buscasse uma explicação gentil.

— Bem, vamos juntos para a Guatemala e quero que você fique perto de mim o tempo todo... inclusive a noite. Os homens com quem vamos trabalhar não são exatamente cavalheiros. Quero que eles pensem que estamos comprometidos de verdade. Senão, teremos sérios aborrecimentos.

Ela o observou por alguns instantes, incrédula.

— Você quer me convencer de que quer que eu durma com você para me proteger?

— Isso mesmo.

— E quem me protegerá de você?

— Terá de aceitar minha palavra de que não farei nada... se você não quiser, claro.

Ela ergueu o queixo, indignada com a presunção. Ele devia mesmo se considerar irresistível para falar com tanta segurança sobre o próprio poder de sedução.

— Se é assim, nada acontecerá — assegurou com frieza. — E agora acho melhor irmos dar o tal passeio. Amanhã teremos um dia cheio e eu preciso de um bom descanso.

Edward sorriu um tanto decepcionado, e a seguiu para fora do aposento.

A noite de Roma era um deslumbramento para Bella. Depois de um delicioso jantar no restaurante do hotel, os dois passearam pelas ruas do centro da cidade. Depois por insistência de Edward foram visitar as ruínas do antigo Fórum Romano. Iluminado por luzes indiretas, o monumento ganhava um aspecto sobrenatural, como se fosse uma imagem de sonho.

Encantada, Bella sorriu para Edward depois olhou ao redor de si.

— Imagine só — murmurou — séculos atrás, os romanos caminhavam por aqui como nos estamos fazendo agora. Na certa, tinham os mesmos medos. Sonhos e esperanças que o homem moderno... Será que imaginavam como o mundo seria no futuro?

— Tenho certeza que sim. Eles sabiam que o mundo jamais mudaria... Pelo menos, não na ambição, na cobiça, no ódio. Sob essa fachada de civilização, ainda somos tão selvagens quanto aqueles que se divertiam vendo leões devorarem os cristãos.

Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, o vento fresco da noite desmanchando-lhe os cabelos. Ela admirou-lhe o perfil severo, atribuindo a amargura daquelas palavras a tensão das ultimas horas.

— Eu li "Os Anais do Império Romano", de Tácito, sabia? — Afirmou, para mudar o rumo da conversa. — Na adolescência, era apaixonada por História Antiga. Sabia de cór tudo sobre a cultura greco-romana. Parecia um ratinho de biblioteca! Hoje entendo como minha conversa devia ser chata para a maioria das pessoas da minha idade!

Edward riu, imaginando a situação.

— Confesso que, aos quinze anos, se encontrasse uma garota que só falasse de Tacito, Cícero, Homero, fugiria dela como o diabo da cruz! Em geral, meninas dessa idade só se interessam por romances água-com-açúcar, fotos de artistas de cinema, roupas da moda...

— E os rapazes, só pensam em futebol, e sexo. Vai me dizer que você também não era assim?

— Infelizmente, eu tinha assuntos mais sérios para me preocupar. Nessa época, minha mãe já havia morrido e eu trabalhava num posto de gasolina para sustentar meus estudos e a casa. Alice era Baby Sister de uma família muito rica, mas ganhava tão pouco que mal dava para comprar os livros do colégio. Nisso, as mulheres levam desvantagens sobre os homens: sempre ganham menos...

Bella soltou um suspiro melancólico, imaginando as dificuldades que ele enfrentara ainda tão jovem. Por isso, o elo entre os irmãos se tornara tão forte. Haviam sido tudo um para o outro, dividindo cada pequena conquista, cada fracasso...

— Desculpe, meu anjo — Edward pediu, tomando-lhe a mão. —Estou estragando seu passeio com historias tristes.

—Imagine James, eu compreendo... Você só estava tentando escapar da pergunta que eu lhe fiz, confesse!

—Sobre futebol e sexo?

—Claro que sim!

—Bem aos quinze anos eu não tinha muito tempo para isso, mas agora...

—Já sei, é um assíduo frequentador de estádios.

—Porque você foge tanto de mim, Bella? Parece que tem medo...

—Medo de que, James?

—Sei lá! Talvez, de um envolvimento.

Bella esboçou um sorriso irônico.

— Pelo que vejo até hoje nenhuma mulher resistiu aos seus encantos. E você não me considera capaz dessa façanha, acertei?  
>Ele puxou-a para si, como se obedecesse a um impulso irrefreável.<p>

— O que estou querendo dizer é que não estou resistindo aos seus encantos — Confessou com voz rouca. — Faz tempo que sinto por você algo... especial. Só não tive chance de dizer antes... ou melhor não tive coragem.

A revelação inesperada desarmou-a. Nunca vira em Edward um sinal sequer de fragilidade e isso erguia entre os dois uma barreira intransponível. Naquele momento, porém a proximidade física somava-se uma nova dimensão da personalidade dele, capaz de torná-lo mais acessível, atraente, perigoso.

—James, melhor não...

—Por que não? —Ele interrompeu, as mãos subindo-lhe devagar pelos braços e ombros,até segurarem-lhe o rosto com carinho — Me dê apenas uma razão plausível para eu não beijá-la agora... Aliás eu desejo isso há muito tempo.

Bella pensou em protestar, fugir, defender-se... e, no entanto, permaneceu imóvel. Era como se um poder mágico a envolvesse, revelando-lhe o próprio desejo. Quase sem querer, fechou os olhos e entregou-se a uma doce vertigem.

Edward beijou-lhe os lábios, a principio num contato quase imperceptível. Depois, pressionou-os entre os dele com mais vigor e, por fim, provocou-os de leve com a língua. Bella reagiu a súbita intimidade, afastando-o de si com delicadeza. Não se influenciaria pelo clima romântico, pela carência de Edward, pelos próprios anseios. Se cedesse naquele momento, talvez enveredasse por um caminho sem retorno.

—James, melhor pararmos por aqui, está bem?

Ele a reteve junto ao corpo, com um sorriso maroto.

— Justo agora, quando estávamos indo tão bem? Ah, Isabella, não seja desmancha-prazeres!

—Estávamos indo bem demais para o meu gosto, para falar a verdade!

—Nada é demais quando duas pessoas querem meu anjo.

—O problema e esse James: eu não quero mais.

— Assustei você?

Um leve toque de ironia soara na voz dele, magoando-a. Na certa, julgava a atitude dela algo ensaiado, uma falsa inocência feita sob encomenda para atraí-lo ainda mais.

—Não assustou, não —retrucou com frieza —Só não quero que nosso relacionamento mude.

—Posso saber por que?

Bella recuou alguns passos, afastando do rosto os cabelos despenteados pela brisa morna.

—Por que estamos bem desse jeito, James. Entendemos-nos as mil maravilhas no trabalho e, para mim, isso é o mais importante. Para que arriscar?

— Você não percebe que o nosso relacionamento já mudou?

— Mudou nada. Só estamos tensos, nervosos, ansiosos, o que é natural nessas circunstancias. Você me beijou porque está fragilizado, precisando de apoio, de carinho. Faria o mesmo com qualquer outra mulher que estivesse junto de você, agora. Quando Alice estiver salva, nem vai se lembrar mais desse incidente.

— Você também não?

— Eu já o esqueci, James.

Ele baixou os olhos, desconcertado. Acendeu um cigarro e observou por alguns instantes as ruínas milenares com ar distante.

Depois, voltou-se para ela, tocando-lhe o braço, conciliador.

— Tem razão, Bella, eu não devia ter feito isso, me desculpe.

— Não precisa se desculpar. Em parte, em parte eu me sinto um pouco lisonjeada... se isso não virar um hábito, claro!

— Você acha mesmo que eu só estava procurando consolo?

— Acho sim. Quando tudo se resolver...

— Não vou lhe dar razão nunca, meu anjo. Eu a quero e nenhuma psicologia do mundo vai me convencer do contrario.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, como se refletisse sobre o assunto.

—Psicologia talvez não resolva, mas uma boa noite de sono é tiro e queda! — sentenciou por fim, com segurança.

Edward observou-a por um instante, muito sério. Depois, jogou a cabeça para trás numa sonora gargalhada.

— Não acredito muito nessa solução, meu anjo, mas não custa nada tentar — retrucou bem-humorado. — vamos voltar ao hotel. Você deve estar cansada.

— Um pouco.

Caminharam devagar para fora do Fórum. A noite estava agradável, com um céu limpo coalhado de estrelas.

—Não sei se fiz bem a trazendo comigo nessa aventura maluca — ele murmurou, quando chegaram à rua. —Estou pensando em mandá-la para casa.

— Está com medo que eu lhe traga azar, é? Ou, de repente, perdeu, a confiança em mim?

— Claro que não! Preciso de você, mas... Ele sacudiu a cabeça, desolado, como se percebesse que ia dizer uma tolice. — Não tem jeito Bella, do jeito que as coisas vão, vou precisar de você ainda mais. Quando chegarmos à fazenda de meus amigos, alguém terá de manejar o rádio. Andaremos com intercomunicadores para manter contanto com a sede da fazenda. O local onde ficaremos está a apenas alguns quilômetros de distancia de onde prenderam Alice.

— E você não vai para lá sozinho, não é?

— Não. Vou com aqueles amigos sobre quem já conversamos.

— Espero que saiba o que está fazendo, James.

— Não se preocupe comigo, meu anjo. Já escapei de muitas balas na vida. Esqueceu que fiz parte das tropas de elite do exército?

— Eu sei, mas isso foi há um século. Agora, você é advogado, um executivo de vida sedentária. Seus adversários são mercenários, gente que ganha a vida do perigo. Devem ter muito mais destreza que você com armas e munições.

Ele sorriu de modo enigmático.

— Talvez nem tanto... — divagou. — Há muita coisa sobre minha vida que você nem imagina.

— Mesmo assim, você pode morrer na Guatemala.

— Posso morrer aqui também, atropelado por um carro. Só lamento pensar que você nem sentiria minha falta... Mas não se preocupe comigo, Bella. Nunca me proponho a fazer alguma coisa sem estar gabaritado.

Ela soltou um suspiro resignado e mudou de assunto enquanto Edward chamava um táxi. De nada adiantaria insistir na inconveniência daquela excursão maluca. Teimoso como era, ele iria até o fim, mesmo colocando em perigo a própria vida.

Já passava de uma da madrugada quando voltaram ao hotel. Mal haviam entrado na suíte e o telefone tocou. Bella foi para seu quarto para deixar Edward à vontade. Da sala a voz dele sova preocupada quanto falava num italiano fluente. Alguns minutos mais tarde, tudo ficou em silencio e ele parou na soleira da porta, que Bella deixara entreaberta.

— Preciso sair, agora — anunciou. — Tranque bem a porta e não receba ninguém, sob nenhum pretexto.

— Tudo bem, mas não se meta em encrencas, James. Lembre-se de que não estarei por perto para salvá-lo!

Ele riu.

— Pode deixar. Cuide-se, está bem?

— Você também.

Edward saiu apressado sentiu-se vazia, inquieta. Mal o conhecia, apesar de trabalharem juntos há tanto tempo. Antes, nunca se dera conta de quantos mistérios ele ocultava sob aquela aparência seria e competente. Mas agora, a cada instante, Edward lhe revelava uma nova faceta da própria personalidade. Algo assustador e atraente ao mesmo tempo, capaz de roubar-lhe o fôlego...

Pensativa, foi até a janela a tempo de vê-lo entrando num táxi. Quem seria aquele homem, perguntou-se, intrigada, enquanto acompanhava com o olhar o automóvel se perder nas sombras da noite.

* * *

><p><em>E então o que acharam do Segundo Cap? Melhor que o primeiro... os caps são bem longos mesmo tah :D<em>

_E pra quem ta se perguntando sobre o James, é uma brincadeirinha do tipo "James... James Bond" eu deeeeeemorei pra entender... Estao gostando desse Edward mais atiradinho? Mais liberal? E a Bella não se toca logo ; _

_Beeeijos _


	3. Capitulo III

****_Alguem ansioso pelo cap? Obrigada mesmo pelas reviews*-*_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO III<strong>

Apesar do cansaço das últimas horas de nervosismo e agitação, Bella não conseguia dormir. Angustiada, rolava na cama perguntando-se por que Edward demorava tanto. Onde ele teria ido? Fazer o quê? Encontrar-se com quem?

Perguntas que não teriam respostas nem quando ele voltasse, suspirava, nervosa. Ciumento da própria intimidade, Edward não confiava em ninguém e jamais revelaria a ela os detalhes do resgate de Alice. De certo, a considerava uma maluquinha qualquer, ainda meio adolescente, incapaz de guardar um segredo sério...

Mordeu o lábio com raiva a esse pensamento, e a lembrança do beijo de James aqueceu-a de repente. Não, ele não beijaria com tanto ardor uma mocinha sem juízo, ponderou. Era esperto demais para correr o risco de ter atrás dele uma apaixonada lacrimosa e insistente, implorando casamento. Ou, talvez, preferisse essa consequência a perder o radioamador de que tanto precisava...

Remexeu-se na cama, furiosa. Então, era isso! James quisera apenas envolvê-la com aqueles beijos, aquela conversa de atração irresistível. Se a conquistasse, ela não abandonaria por medo do perigo. Mas estava muito enganado, decidiu revoltada. Ela não se envolveria com homem algum em troca de favores. Trataria aquele caso com a mesma eficiência com que trabalhava no escritório. Quando Alice estivesse salva, tinha certeza de que Edward lhe pediria para esquecer aqueles ataques de paixão...

Mesmo irritada, Bella só conseguiu dormir quando ele voltou alta madrugada. Ouviu-lhe os passos na saleta, depois o barulho na porta do outro quarto abrir e fechar-se, em seguida o silencio. Então, aconchegou-se melhor às cobertas e caiu num sono profundo.

Acordou assustada, com raios de sol penetrando através de uma fresta das pesadas cortinas azuis. Pulou da cama e se se alegrou ao consultar o relógio de pulso sobre o criado-mudo. Dormira apenas quatro horas, mas sentira-se descansada e refeita. Tomou um banho rápido e vestiu-se, em seguida pediu pelo interfone um desjejum leve.

Estranhou a ausência de Edward na suíte. A porta do quarto dele estava entreaberta e as cobertas da cama davam sinais de terem abrigado um corpo até pouco tempo antes. Bella tomou café na saleta e mal dispensara o empregado com a bandeja quando Edward chegou. Trazia duas passagens para o México e pediu para Bella se apressar, pois o avião partiria dali a algumas horas.

Sem perder tempo com perguntas, ela fez as malas e acompanhou-o ao aeroporto. Mal conversaram durante o trajeto e o embarque e, mesmo horas após o inicio da viagem, Edward continuava taciturno e mudo. Bella fingia ler um livro com grande interesse, embora não captasse direito o sentido das palavras impressas. Se puxasse conversa correria o rico de se tornar inconveniente.

— Estou fazendo você correr um bocado — ele comentou de repente.

—Não tem problema. Você faz isso há dois anos e eu nunca reclamei... Só me diga uma coisa: vamos ficar na cidade do México?

—Acho que não. Haverá uma pessoa nos esperando no aeroporto de lá. Precisamos combinar com ela alguns detalhes e não sei quanto tempo isso levará... —Tomando-lhe a mão, ele acrescentou com gentileza — Sinto muito envolver você em toda essa confusão. Espero que não esteja muito assustada.

—Imagine! Resgates é meu esporte favorito! Pratico todos os dias...

Edward deu-lhe um sorriso sedutor. Engraçado como ele mudara o modo de tratá-la nas últimas horas, Bella pensou sarcástica. Sempre fora atencioso e cortês com ela no escritório e em viagens de rotina, mas nunca esbanjara tanto charme, nem a fitara de forma tão insinuante, muito menos lhe segurara as mãos com tamanha sensualidade. De certo, a irmã dele devia mesmo valer qualquer sacrifício!

Ela retribuiu o sorriso e tentou puxar a mão.

—Nunca vou poder lhe pagar por estar me ajudando num momento tão difícil meu anjo...

Ao invés de soltar-lhe a mão, Edward pressionou-a um pouco mais, aumentando o leve erotismo do toque. Irritada consigo mesma por sentir tanto prazer, Bella simulou um espanto exagerado.

— Mas eu nem sabia que podia recusar a oportunidade!...

— Isabella, não seja infantil!

— O senhor é quem deveria parar com brincadeiras, Sr. Cullen. Não gosto que me segurem a mão quando tenho coisas mais interessantes para fazer com elas.

— Se me contar do que se trata, talvez eu também possa me interessar...

— Ótimo adoro que leiam para mim! É um excelente relaxante, sabia?

Com um sorriso inocente, Bella retirou a mão das de Edward, pegou o livro e colocou-o no colo dele, deliciando-se com sua expressão decepcionada. Recostou-se na poltrona e aguardou.

— Você não esta facilitando muito a situação, Bella. Tememos de parecer apaixonados de verdade, entende? Você nunca conviveu com o tipo de homens que vai encontrar daqui em diante...

— Que eu saiba, estamos no meio de gente muito civilizada. Não há razão para iniciarmos nossa pequena farsa desde já.

— Mas é bom você acostumar a me ter por perto o tempo inteiro. Para todos os efeitos, seremos namorados. Portanto, não conseguiremos ficar longe um do outro nem um minuto sequer. Por isso, não se choque se tivermos de repetir cenas como a de ontem, no Fórum...

— Ah, sim, fizemos um belo ensaio em Roma! Pode deixar, aprendi direitinha a lição.

Edward sorriu malicioso, observando-lhe os lábios com atenção.

— Você também me ensinou muita coisa. E não me olhe com essa expressão incrédula, estou sendo muito sincero.

— Já sei: Papai Noel, Cegonha e coelho de Páscoa existem de verdade!

— Por que não me leva a sério, Isabella? Acha tão impossível assim eu e você termos um... envolvimento?

Impossível não era, muito ao contrario, ela pensou desanimada. Em especial se Edward insistisse em cercá-la de olhares e sorrisos descaradamente insinuantes, como agora.

Descobriu em si mesma uma atriz digna de um Oscar ao sorrir para ele com tranquila indiferença.

— Para ser franca, acho muito difícil — afirmou com tamanha segurança que quase convenceu a si própria. — Nunca havia pensado em você como homem, entende?

— Pensava em mim como o quê, então? Um dos arquivos do escritório?

— Sempre vi em você o meu chefe, um ser impessoal, sem sexo.

— Ah, assim eu fico lisonjeado!

Bella riu.

— Ora, _James_, não se ofenda! Aposto que você também sempre me encarou como um computador de saias!

— Ah, não ,está muito enganada! Desde os primeiros dias, você enchia o escritório de sol quando entrava pela porta todas as manhãs. Eu ficava pensando num jeito de lhe dizer isso sem parecer um conquistador de quinta categoria.

— Pois devia ter me dito! Se eu soubesse o quanto economizava em energia elétrica, teria pedido um belo aumento de salário! Imagine, um sol particular deve custar uma fortuna!

Edward observou-a por um momento, com a testa franzida. Talvez tivesse se excedido na brincadeira, ela pensou já arrependida. E se ele estivesse falando a verdade? Não era justo tripudiar daquela forma sobre os sentimentos alheios, mesmo que fosse apenas desejo físico.

— Não me trate assim — ele pediu, num murmúrio. — Quero lhe dizer tanta coisa há tanto tempo...

— Edward...

Mas ele já se aproximava, roubando-lhe a vontade de reagir contra o fascínio inegável existente entre os dois... Nesse momento, a voz impessoal do alto falante avisou-os para apertar os cintos, dissipando a aura de mágica sensualidade. Relutante, Edward afastou-se sem esconder a frustração.

— Da outra vez, grito mais alto do que os auto falantes do mundo — prometeu irritado.

Bella não respondeu. Já lhe bastava a própria confusão de sentimentos, raiva, alivio, frustração e... desejo! Inútil mentir para si mesma; Edward a atraía, e muito. Mas o que estava acontecendo entre eles? Perguntava-se chocada. Dois dias antes, mantinham um relacionamento de camaradagem e cooperação mútua como convinha a toda secretária com seu chefe. Agora, se perdiam em juras veladas, olhares quentes, sonhos proibidos... E, para piorar, estava cada vez mais difícil não alimentar esperanças. Até quando conseguiria resistir ao cerco sensual de Edward Cullen?

— Não se defenda tanto de mim meu anjo — ele pediu, como se ele adivinhasse os pensamentos — Não quero magoá-la de nenhuma forma, acredite em mim.

— Fico pensando por que você não descobriu antes esse interesse por mim.

— Eu entendo que você esteja perplexa com tudo isso. Pensa que eu também não estou? Eu não esperava que beijá-la fosse uma experiência tão especial.

Experiência! Aquela palavra a fazia sentir-se um ratinho de laboratório.

— Não sou um tubo de ensaio para ser testada! — afirmou, zangada. — E aquele beijo não teve nada de especial, levando em conta as circunstâncias. Nós dois apenas nos deixamos levar por emoções do momento.

— Mas o fato de termos esse tipo de emoção significa alguma coisa, não é?

— Significa sim: que somos humanos. Estávamos fragilizados e apreensivos, procurando apoio um no outro e, talvez, tenhamos exagerado um pouco, só isso. Não há razão para se fazer estardalhaço em torno desse assunto. Acho que temos coisas mais importantes com que nos preocupar.

— É verdade... E é até bom que você seja fria desse jeito. Vai precisar muito desse seu racionalismo nos próximos dias.

Edward ajeitou o cinto de segurança, amuado como uma criança. Na certa, preferiria que ela se perdesse em sonhos sentimentais por causa de um simples beijo, Bella pensou com ironia. Seria mais fácil manobrar uma mocinha romântica e ingênua. Mas ele teria que se contentar com sua frieza e eficiência profissional.

O avião iniciou as manobras de aterrissagem dali a poucos segundos. Edward continuava num mutismo teimoso e Bella reabriu o livro para se distrair. Porém uma angustia crescente a dominava, roubando-lhe a concentração. Devia ser a perspectiva do desconhecido, a vida de Alice em perigo a qualquer pequena falha, justificava a si mesma. Então, por que a presença, a proximidade de Edward a ameaçava mais do que o próprio resgate?

De certo por que ela era uma mocinha romântica e ingênua, concluiu desolada. Mas Edward não precisava saber disso. Evitaria ao máximo que ela percebesse o quanto a perturbava com aqueles olhares, sorrisos e toques sutis, insinuantes. Seria uma tarefa dura, pois dali em diante precisaria fingir um envolvimento. Mas depois do resgate de Alice, voltariam para Chicago e para o antigo relacionamento patrão-empregada... pelo menos ela se esforçaria muito para isso.

Só conversaram o mínimo necessário durante o resto da aterrissagem e no desembarque. Edward se mostrava preocupado enquanto caminhavam para o saguão do aeroporto. O amigo dele devia estar atrasado e uns poucos minutos de espera se transformavam numa eternidade para a apreensão de ambos.  
>Bella soltou um suspiro de alivio quando viu-o sorrir para um homem alto, moreno, de cabelos escuros. Vestia um terno claro e botas de couro, um contraste exótico e, mesmo assim, muito elegante. Aliás, ele inteiro era muito atraente e, embora não possuísse nenhuma semelhança física com Edward, Bella os achou um pouco parecidos. Talvez fosse o jeito jovial, certo ar de mistério perigosamente charmoso.<p>

— Damon, como está? — Edward cumprimentou o recém chegado com um caloroso aperto de mão, falando em espanhol.

— Não tão bem quanto você, Mansen. A sua forma está de fazer inveja... aliás, não só a forma.— O homem sorriu, dando uma piscadela maliciosa para Bella.— Mansen era o apelido dele a anos atrás, durante nossa...Convivência. Você é Isabella Swan, não?

— Só Bella, é um prazer conhecê-lo senhor Damon.

— Damon Salvatore, as suas ordens... Ela é um fenômeno, Mansen.

Edward sorriu e puxo-a para perto dele.

— Eu também acho...Carlisle ligou para você?

O sorriso de Damon desapareceu e a expressão dele tornou-se dura, impenetrável.

— Sim. Paul, Seth e Drago já estão aqui, prontos para agir.

— E o equipamento?

— Carlisle enviou tudo a Apollo. Uma UZI e uma AK-47 nova.

Edward fez um gesto de aprovação com a cabeça.

— Vamos precisar também de uns RPG — afirmou, depois de refletir por alguns instantes.

— Já providenciamos dois, além de oito jogos C-4, projéteis para os RPG, equipamento de camuflagem e tudo mais. A fronteira é um ponto estratégico das guerrilhas agora, tipo campo neutro. Lá você consegue o que quiser com algum dinheiro e os contatos certos.

— Carlisle disse que Seth conhece gente de confiança por aqueles lados. Como responsável pela segurança na sua fazenda, acho que não teremos problemas. Foi uma providência muito inteligente.

— Questão de sobrevivência, meu amigo. A fazenda vizinha foi destruída não fez um mês e o dono... — Damon interrompeu-se, olhando para Bella. — Desculpe, senhorita. Essa conversa em geral não agrada nada as mulheres.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Mulheres também se envolvem em guerrilhas. Além do mais, vou precisar a manejar alguma dessas armas, pelo menos por medida de precaução. É bom já ir me acostumando com os nomes. E, se quiserem, podem falar balas, em vez de projéteis. É muito mais curto e eu não me importo nem um pouco...

Damon voltou-se para Edward sem disfarçar o espanto diante do tom dela. Ele soltou uma gargalhada, aconchegando-a a si com carinho.

— Você não imagina como acertou em qualificá-la de fenômeno, Salvatore! Às vezes, surpreende até a mim... Não foi por acaso que á trouxe para cá.

— De forma nenhuma seria por acaso.

O sorriso de Edward quase desapareceu ao notar como outro homem fitava Bella de maneira insinuante. Apressou-se em retornar aos preparativos do resgate.

— Conseguiu o avião? — quis saber com certa secura.

— Sim, mas teremos que passar pela alfândega.

— Não trouxe nada comprometedor comigo. Se bem que, com você por perto, duvido que me barrasse. Só mesmo se eu estivesse com uma UZI pendurada no pescoço!

Damon riu.

— Sim, mas não confia demais em meus conhecidos da alfândega. Nem eu confio nele cegamente. E agora, acho melhor irmos embora.

Enquanto os seguia, Bella lembrou-se de repente de onde já ouvira falar naquela arma.

— James, posso lhe perguntar uma coisa? — indagou aproximando-se bem dele.

— Claro, meu anjo.

— UZI não é aquela submetralhadora automática fabricada em Israel?

Os dois olharam-se com tamanho espanto que ela riu.

— Disfarcem! O que as pessoas vão pensar de mim com vocês me olhando desse jeito? E então, James, é ou não é?

— É, isso mesmo. Mas por que quer saber?

— Por nada, ora! Só curiosidade.

Edward apertou-a contra si e beijou-a na boca como se obedecesse a um impulso irresistível.

— Bella, você me deixa tonto... em todos os sentidos — sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. — É uma surpresa a cada instante. Depois me conte onde você ouviu tanto sobre armas.

— Não Conto! Também tenho meus segredos.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada, deliciado com o arzinho maroto no rosto dela. Alguns instantes mais tarde, os três entravam no avião de Damon, um confortável bimotor. Damon sentou-se diante dos dois, enquanto um rapaz baixo e moreno lhes servia café.

— Contei a certas pessoas que você e sua namorada viriam me visitar — Damon disse com malicia quando o avião já decolava. — Um recadinho despretensioso, que só os interessados vão entender... Ao mesmo tempo, isso lhe poupa o constrangimento de passar pela fronteira ilegalmente. Alguns amigos meus em altos postos do governo poderá nos ajudar em qualquer emergência. Engraçado, há algumas semanas os sequestradores de sua irmã tentaram me levar. Mas Seth estava por perto e armado.

— Ele não perde uma!

— Ainda bem, não é? As coisas mudaram muito, meu amigo. Antigamente, isso quase nunca acontecia, lembra-se?

— Quantos homens compõem o grupo que sequestrou Alice? Falo de gente de peso, não de amadores.

— Ao todo, uns vinte, mas doze são veteranos... Entre os quais exatamente quem você está pensando. Os contatos dele na Itália descobriram um meio rápido de matar dois coelhos numa cajadada só: levantar um bom dinheiro e... Lembrar os velhos tempos. Agora entendo porque eles tomariam essa fazenda um mês atrás!

— Pobre Jasper! Ele está desesperado para levantar o dinheiro, em despistar as autoridades...

Damon fitou-o, preocupado.

— Então, ele não sabe... de nada, não?

— Tomei todo o cuidado, meu velho!

— Mas você ainda sente falta, hein?

Edward suspirou, lançando um olhar indeciso para Bella.

— Às vezes, mas não muita. Tenho outros interesses agora. Além disso, estou ficando velho e cansado demais para essas coisas. Sou advogado e atuo na área criminal. Isso ajuda a matar as saudades porque faço questão de não ficar apenas sentado atrás de uma mesa. Às vezes, enfrento cada situação que você nem imagina!

— Como não! Conheço o seu estilo! Eu também me tornei um cidadão pacato, e por razões muito semelhantes às suas. De vez em quando me pergunto como seria se continuássemos juntos...

— Éramos amigos de verdade, Mansen, não me esqueço disso.

— E uma equipe de primeira! Espero que ainda sejamos, vamos precisar muito agir como antigamente.

— Não se preocupe meu velho, isso é como andar de bicicleta, a gente nunca esquece... E o que essa moça bonita vai ficar sabendo enquanto agimos?

— Além de moça e bonita, ela é uma excelente radioamadora. Vai cuidar do rádio para nós.

— Pensei que ia pegar uma UZI , também. Pelo tanto que sabe do assunto, não seria má idéia.

— Nem pense nisso! Ela fica com você na fazenda, quero-a longe de qualquer perigo.

Damon meneou a cabeça, com uma expressão de malicia..

— Não sei se o perigo maior vai está fora ou dentro da fazenda... — brincou. — Se eu fosse você, não a confiaria nem a um santo!

— Perdão cavalheiros, estão falando de mim ou de uma jóia?

Os dois se calaram, espantados. Até então, estivera tão alheia na leitura de seu livro que quase os fizera esquecer-se de sua presença. Agora, erguia o queixo, com graciosa arrogância.

— E não é a mesma coisa, senhorita? — Damon perguntou, galante.

— Sinto muito, senhor, mas não é. Jóias podem ser confiadas a alguém, porque correm o risco de serem roubadas, manipuladas e até destruídas por outras pessoas. Afinal, elas não têm braços, nem pernas, nem mente e, portanto, não podem ser defender sozinhas. Graças a Deus, não sou jóia e aprendo num instante a usar uma UZI se for ameaçada por alguém... — E, com um sorriso cálido, acrescentou: — Mesmo se fosse por um santo.

Damon baixou a cabeça, desconcertado.

— Sinto muito pela brincadeira, senhorita, é claro que está coberta de razão. Peço perdão pela grosseria de deixá-la de fora da conversa todo esse tempo. Mas a senhorita estava tão distraída na leitura...

— Ora, não se incomode — ela interrompeu-o com o sorriso mais inocente do mundo. — Não me interesso muito por assuntos masculinos... a não ser, é claro, que eu seja um deles.

Retomou a leitura, enquanto Damon fitava Edward, admirado.

— Esta é a mulher certa para você, Mansen — acabou dizendo.

— Você não imagina como demorei em descobrir isso!... Mas, voltando ao resgate, você não providenciou nenhuma bomba, não é?

Damon indicou Bella com um gesto, lançando a Edward um olhar interrogativo.

— Não se preocupe senhor — ela tranquilizou-os sem nem mesmo erguer a cabeça. — Já disse que não me interesso pro assuntos masculinos.

— Então para que você queria conhecer o mercenário? — Edward quis saber, intrigado.

— Nada, ora! Só curiosidade.

— Você também se interessa por essas... atividades? — Damon indagou, mal disfarçando o assombro.

— Nada de muito especial, senhor. Só queria saber como vive uma pessoa que sesta sempre com a vida por um fio. Mas, pensando bem, todos nós estamos. Como Edward me disse uma vez, qualquer cidadão pacato pode morrer de repente, atropelado na rua, não é mesmo? Acho os mercenários privilegiados nesse sentido.

— E poderia me explicar por quê, senhorita?

— Pelo menos, eles escolhem o modo como querem morrer...— E, voltando-se para Edward, ela perguntou: — Quanto tempo ficaremos na Guatemala?

— Se tudo der certo, acho que uns três dias. Precisaremos de algum tempo para reconhecer o terreno e preparar um plano de ação.

— Enquanto estiver na fazenda, quero que se sinta em sua casa, senhorita.

— Impossível senhor. Na minha casa, ninguém me trata por senhorita.

Damon soltou uma gargalhada, deliciado com a observação.  
>— Está bem, Bella. Que maravilha ter alguém tão bonito e bem-humorado por perto numa situação dessas! Quem sabe se vocês dois ficam mais alguns dias depois que todo esse pesadelo terminar. Eu a levaria para conhecer algumas ruínas Maias. O que acha, Mansen?<p>

— Eu adoraria! — Bella adiantou-se, entusiasmada.

— Ela é apaixonada por antiguidades — Edward explicou.

— Claro, caso contrario jamais estaria com você! — Damon deu de ombros, cínico.

— Muito obrigado pelo elogio! Se com trinta e seis anos já estou tão acabado, o que será de mim ao cinquenta!

—Não fique tão arrasado! — Bella consolou-o, rindo. — Quando chegar aos cinquenta, sentira saudades de como está acabado agora. E, agora, podem conversar à vontade. Essas histórias de bombas e sequestradores não me atraem em nada. Prefiro a História Antiga...

Ajeitou os óculos de leitura e passou o resto da viagem entretida em seu romance, enquanto Edward e Damon discutiam estratégias militares. Na verdade, gostaria de ser distrair de verdade com o livro, mas não conseguia se concentrar. Descobria aos poucos um novo homem em Edward, cuja vida se assemelhava a um enorme quebra-cabeça.

Intrigada, Bella tinha diante de si diversas peças, só não sabia ainda como encaixá-las.

E quem era Edward, na verdade? Que lugar ocupava os estranhos amigos na vida dele? Que passado era aquele, do qual se guardava tanto segredo? Quem eram os sequestradores de Alice? Pelo que entendera, ela fora apenas uma isca para atrair Edward... mas por quê?

Essas perguntas dançavam-lhe sem resposta na mente. E, tinha certeza, continuariam assim se dependesse daquele enigma se realmente quisesse conhecê-lo um pouco melhor... e ajudá-lo realmente.

* * *

><p><em>Alguém ai gostou do sedutor do Damon, quando eu li pela primeira vez imagineo o Damon de caaara HAHA<em>

_A Bella já esta começando a conhecer e a entender um pouco do Passado do nosso James... digo Edward :D_

_Bom já sabem neh, reviews = postagem rápida :D_

_Beijos_


End file.
